Progressing cavity pumps may be used in various industries to pump materials such as solids, semi-solids, fluids with solids in suspension, highly viscous fluids and shear sensitive fluids, including chemicals, oil, sewage, or the like. A typical progressing cavity pump (also known as a helical gear pump) includes a rotor having one or more externally threaded helical lobes which cooperate with a stator having an internal bore extending axially therethrough. The bore includes a plurality of helical grooves that forms a plurality of cavities with the stator. As the rotor turns within the stator, the cavities progress from the suction end of the pump to the discharge end.